Princess Mia Thermopolis
by Gracie-Lou
Summary: When Mia's Father dies, she thinks that she will be stuck with Grandmere and boring Princess lessons, only to be proved wrong...PLEASE R AND R!!!!!!!MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!(You know what I mean?)
1. Mia's Trial

The Limo on the Way to Hospital  
  
Oh my God! grandmere just told me something, this will change my life. Dad is dead. Sorry, that sounds horrible, just, my Dad is dead. How very un- princess like of me. Any way, this is the conversation I had with Grand mere.  
  
Grandmere: Mia? She looked shocked. So was I. (Mia?)  
  
Me: yes Grandmere.  
  
Grandmere: It's your Father. He's dead...  
  
Me: Grandmere, what do you mean? He can't be dead. I saw him this morning.  
  
Grandmere: Amelia! Why must you be so difficult. He's dead.  
  
Me: But, how?  
  
Grandmere:(Crying) Look, when he was in the Limo with Lars a tree hit the car, and he died.  
  
Me:(to shocked to cry) Oh my God. And Lars. Lars? Is he alright?  
  
Grandmere:Yes. He's in hospital. Are you more worried about your Bodyguard or your Father?  
  
Me: Yes, no, I don't know. Dad is dead, Lars, I just felt, closer to him then Dad.  
  
Grandmere: Mia, I do understand.  
  
Me: You do? You dont hate me for that?  
  
Grandmere: Hate you? Princesses don't hate people, they just...  
  
Me: dont get on with each other. Um..can I go see Lars?  
  
Grandmere: Yes, of coarse. Take my bodyguard. No, don't actually. You'll be fine. Just make sure the driver comes in with you.  
  
And here we are, going to see Lars in hospital. Oh, the Limo is stopping. Got to go now.  
  
The Loft  
  
I am back at the loft now. It feels unreal. Mom is upset, as she would be. They loved each other once. Once. But now she has Mr. Gianini. And baby.  
  
Lars was fine.Just some cuts and bruises. He wanted to know about Dad, and why I didnt have a bodyguard. I just told him Grandmere said I would be fine by myself. And that I didnt know about Dad yet. Grandmere would be proud of me.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Lars looked worried, and when I had to go he held my hand and asked me to get his Gun mag thing he likes. I said I would. Then we went back to the Limo, and the press were they. I just told them to go away.  
  
I can deal with them now.  
  
Amazingly. It will be out soon, but for now my lips are sealed. Got to go, Hank just arrived.  
  
But not Lilly. Or Borris to get annoyed.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Was that Ok? I need to know if it is good!!! So R and R. Thanks, Gracie-Lou 


	2. Mia at school

Algebra  
  
OH MY GOD! Grandmere made me come into school today. After all ive been through. And Mr. Gianini asked me why I came in today. I just muttered Grandmere. He nodded understanding. Oh God. Never know, he might of sent me home, or he could have been scared of Grandmere and her tongue. Funny really. OH GOD. What sort of a daughter am I? I should be greiving. I dont know why I am not hysterically crying, like any normal person. But im not... I should be getting on with my algebra, but writing in this diary is better. Oh, Lana just tossed me a note.  
  
Don't you think that you should get on with your work, your B minus might get raised to a A.  
  
Oh my God. How does she know? I sent her one back which said:  
  
Lana, what is your problem? Are you just jealous of me or something? I may not seem like a good Princess, but believe me, you wouldn't be any better.  
  
Oooo, they are all laughing at me now. Scary. I should do some work now. Yes.  
  
World Civ  
  
Principal Gupta just sent for me. What have I done now? Dread to think. Got to go...  
  
G and T  
  
Mr. Gianini must have told her, or...not Grandmere?  
  
Limo to the Loft  
  
I phoned Grandmere at the Plaza. She says she told Principal Gupta. Do you believe it? I dont. She also says that Gupta should know incase I fainted or something. Like. She just wanted to make a scene. Oh well Princess Lessons canceled today. YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Loft  
  
I was just on the internet browsing and I got a message from.....Micheal  
  
Micheal: Are you Ok? You were quiet in school today. And where was Lars?  
  
Me: Yeah, im fine...well, i think i am. Lars is...ill...  
  
Micheal: Go on, what is it?  
  
Me: Well, my dad...he died  
  
Micheal: What? When? Oh, sorry...  
  
Me: It's Ok, it hasnt sunk in. It feels unreal. But I feel like I don't care.. Im more worried about Lars...  
  
Micheal: What happened to Lars?  
  
Me: The car crashed and...he is just in for, whats it called, observation.  
  
Micheal: Look, ill come to your place, and then we can go..for a walk or something.  
  
Me: Ok  
  
Micheal:Give me 10 minutes.  
  
Awwwww! Isn't that sweet! Ive got to go, he ll be here soon. 


	3. Princess or Queen?

Later 9:30pm  
  
Just got back from Michael. He was Ok. It just seems strange. He was more worried then I was. he asked who would be in charge in Genovia. I hadnt thought about that. It wont be Grandmere. That leaves...me (or Sebastiano). God. I need to go talk to Mom and Mr. G. Yup...wish me luck.  
  
10:39  
  
They say I should ask Grandmere tomorrow in Lessons. I will. Hopefully she will be like she was when she told me..about...oh, it's horrid talking about it now. It's sinking in. That sounds stupid...  
  
10:41  
  
Or maybe not...she might cry or something.  
  
10:46  
  
Ooh, scary, Grandmere crying...  
  
11:01  
  
Yes. I have decided. I will. But what if she just doesnt...if she is just pretending it hasnt happened. Oh, I will. Im going to sleep now.  
  
Homeroom (pm)  
  
I told everyone today. And started crying. Well, at least im reacting. Im not completely emotionless. Thats good. Now all I can do is talk to Grandmere. Oh God. Im actually missing her.  
  
Limo to Plaza  
  
Im nervous now. Its like im meeting the Genovian Parliament all over again. That was scary. Its only Grandmere I keep on telling myself. It is. Yes. Oh, im gonna stop writing now because I am shaking to much. Uk.  
  
Limo home to the Loft  
  
That was bad. She wasnt normal, but not crying hysterically, well, she cryed a bit. She went 'Oh, Mia'  
  
MIA?????  
  
Uk. That was unusual. I said 'Grandmere, ive missed you loads' and I gave her a big hug. She hugged me to. I was shocked.  
  
'Grandmere...'  
  
It's OK. Dont panik. She didnt mean too. She is shocked, just like me. THEN she started to cry. So did I. Then I asked her who would rule, and she said 'You, Mia, you are the Queen'. Then I went hysterical.  
  
'Queen'  
  
'Yes, Lars is back, do you want to..'  
  
'Yes, I do go get him. Please.'  
  
She went into the next room, and brought Lars through. Then she went out. This is the conversation me and Lars had.  
  
Me: Lars!(Hug)  
  
Lars; Princess, how are you?  
  
Me: do you know?  
  
Lars: Yes. I knew as soon as I found out..he was dead.  
  
Me: (crying) But...im not ready..  
  
Lars: You are, dont worry. Your Grandmere will help.  
  
Me: Will I have to live in Genovia?  
  
Lars: Um, yes, you will.  
  
Me: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo..  
  
Lars: It wont be too bad, I promise. We can come back whenever you want too.  
  
Me: Will I still have you?  
  
Lars: Of couarse. I will be your main bodyguard, if you want, and you will have some more.  
  
Me: Oh God. Can we go home?  
  
Lars: If you want. But go and see if she is ok. And tell her you will be Queen.  
  
Me: Oh, your the best body guard ever. Honest.  
  
Lars: Thank you, go on.  
  
I went to Grandmere, and asked her if she was alright. She muttered that she was fine. I told het I would be Queen if I had to be, and she smiled. I gave her a kiss and ran out of the Plaza, with Lars.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Was that ok? i will have the next Chapter soon, and I will stop for a while because I am going on Holiday. Thank you for my Reviews, and keep on going.  
  
Cg87: Yes, but it is meant to be like that. I t doesn't sink in till now. Thanks, you were my first reviewer, so it was really exciting. Habooalig: Thanks!  
  
Gracie-lou 


End file.
